Mi mejor amiga
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: One Shot dedicado exclusivamente a Leon S. Kennedy. Leon tiene vacaciones después de lo sucedido en RE4 y ha decidido buscar una relación estable con Ingrid Hunnigan para poder olvidar a Ada, cuando una decisión inesperada cambia sus planes. ¡Disfruten y no olviden revisar!


_¡Hola a Todos! Este es el primer fic one shot que escribo y que está centrado exclusivamente en Leon como protagonista. Una breve historia de las relaciones interpersonales de Leon y de cómo se ha sentido él al respecto. Espero y les agrade y no olviden revisar. ¡Disfruten!_

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PRETENECEN.**

ONE SHOT: MI MEJOR AMIGA

Miro el atardecer en colores rojo y naranja, el Sol va bajando lentamente entre el horizonte y hace que las nubes tengan cierto color púrpura en sus bordes. Uno que otro rayo de Sol se filtra de entre el parabrisas de mi auto, pero no logra afectar mi visión, en verdad esos lentes oscuros han sido de las mejores inversiones que he realizado en este año. La hija del presidente está bien y yo tengo "vacaciones forzadas" al tener que permanecer fuera de combate para realizar un informe detallado sobre las plagas de España. ¡Genial!

Mi viaje silencioso comienza a tornarse aburrido, así que pongo algo de música en el estéreo del auto y sintonizo una emisora de rock clásico, de repente escucho "Highway to Hell" de AC DC y logra amenizar mi camino de carretera.

¿Cuál era el destino de mi viaje? Muy sencillo, Ingrid Hunnigan. Esa hermosa dama, la bella genio de la informática había estado inquietando mis días desde la misión en España, y obviamente no me quedaré sentado deseando que venga conmigo a tomar una copa. Su lugar de trabajo me quedaba más o menos a otros cuarenta y cinco minutos más de camino considerando el tráfico, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para pensar en las palabras correctas para insistir en caso de que ella se rehúse a tener una cita conmigo.

Comienzo a bajar la velocidad en el auto cuando el tráfico comienza a amotinarse a unos metros de distancia, y en la esquina de la acera unos peatones esperan para poder cruzar la calle. Freno justamente en la esquina y dejo que los peatones pasen tranquilamente hacia el otro lado, cuando me percato que entre la gente había un par de jovencitas de aproximadamente veinte años que me sonreían y se reían entre ellas mientras caminaban. Noté de inmediato sus coqueteos y les dedique una sonrisa discreta que hizo que ambas se sonrojaran y bajaran la mirada hacia el suelo. Sonreí por lo bajo y continué mi camino entre el tráfico, no pudiendo disimular una carcajada por haber impresionado a unas colegialas que en cierta forma me recordaron a Ashley. Ashley, el clásico ejemplo de una niña mimada y caprichosa que en el fondo es dulce y sensible. Aún recuerdo que me invitó a salir cuando todo terminó en Europa, hecho que me causó cierta ternura por haber despertado en ella esos sentimientos donde seguramente me visualizaba como el príncipe azul de los cuentos. En mis tiempos de gloria hubiese sido para mí más que un triunfo salir con la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos, pero por suerte, esa etapa de hombre conquistador que quiere enamorar a todas las chicas que se le pongan enfrente ya terminó. Nunca he sido un canalla, pero no voy a negar que la galantería es una de mis mejores cualidades. Por suerte Ashley es joven y rápidamente podrá curarse del desencanto que probablemente le ocasioné e igualmente encontrará algún chico que la haga feliz, en verdad lo deseo.

A decir verdad, le tengo un poco de envidia a Ashley, es más fácil que un corazón joven pueda curarse más rápido, es sencillo que pueda volver a enamorarse y confiar ciegamente en el amor como la primera vez. Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de mí.

Era casi tan joven como Ashley cuando la conocí. Esa impactante mujer que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza desde hace ya tantos años. Hermosa, femenina, inteligente, fatal… Todas las cualidades para enloquecer a cualquier hombre y me elige a mí como víctima para que pierda el juicio… Por ella. Tal vez fueron las vulnerables circunstancias en que nos conocimos, la tensión del momento, la inexperiencia de la juventud, tal vez y fue la suma de todo eso. Después finge sacrificarse por mí, me besa… Y es así como me aniquila.

Ada Wong, un misterio de mujer. Me da todo por un momento y después desaparece sin explicación. A veces me hace sentir que en verdad me quiere más de lo que está dispuesta a aceptar, ¿quién le salva la vida a un extraño? Siempre me saca de aprietos, después realiza sus discretas insinuaciones, me hace creer que entre ella y yo puede haber algo, y al final se va, dejándome confundido y enloquecido, haciéndome sentir que sólo soy su juego, un peón más en las piezas de su ajedrez.

Yo por mi parte llevo a Ada clavada en el pecho como una parte de mí que no me puedo arrancar, que no la puedo borrar, alguien de quien me puedo olvidar temporalmente, pero con su sola presencia puede volver a hacer estragos en mi persona. Ya hace tantos años que esta mujer me sentenció a la soledad, a vivir en el exilio del amor, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir pagando esta condena, ya no más. Es por ello que voy conduciendo a esta hora soportando el tráfico de la ciudad en horas difíciles, porque creo que Ingrid lo tiene todo para hacerme feliz, es inteligente, muy bella, tiene ese toque de altivez que vuelve atractiva a cualquier mujer. Ingrid es todo un abanico de cualidades, ahora sólo me falta amarla. Ella me gusta y creo que es un buen comienzo, quizás y al final descubra que en realidad no estaba enamorado de Ada, sino que sólo me gustaba la imposibilidad de no tenerla conmigo. Tal vez y al final sólo era una obsesión para mí, y sólo me gustaba el reto que me implicaba enamorar a una mujer tan obstinada como Ada. Eran tantas las posibilidades que me entusiasmó bastante la idea de volver a estar enamorado, de poder sentir que mi existencia era importante para alguien más y no sólo para mí. Ingrid era una grandiosa opción, a decir verdad, más que grandiosa, ya que si no era ella, ¿quién?

Freno un poco más por el tráfico y miro un anuncio espectacular de la organización no gubernamental "Terra Save" y ella viene a mi mente; mi amiga.

Aún recuerdo la primera impresión cuando la vi, sólo pensé que era una jovencita asustada que quería ayuda para encontrar a su hermano y yo siendo sólo un novato en medio de un desastre del tamaño de Raccoon City, estaba lo bastante preocupado por concentrarme en cómo salir de este lío como para darme cuenta que mi compañera de supervivencia era muy bonita. No era una belleza impactante como la de Ada, pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermosa. Estatura promedio, piel blanca, cabellera rebelde y pelirroja, ojos de color azul brillante y sobre todo, una sonrisa preciosa. Toda su belleza física resaltada por un temperamento dulce y maternal sin dejar atrás una valentía desmedida, hacían de Claire Redfield una mujer encantadora. No voy a negar que Claire me gustaba, demasiado diría yo, pero de una forma especial, con un cierto grado de admiración y respeto, lo suficiente como para acobardarme y no invitarla a salir conmigo por miedo al rechazo, así que después de lo de Raccoon City quedamos como buenos amigos que de vez en cuando estamos en contacto. El ajetreo constante del trabajo, y mi desastre emocional causado por Ada habían hecho que me olvidara un poco de mi amiga a la que tenía años sin verla y que siempre se había preocupado por mí. Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos, ¿se acordará de mí? ¿Seguirá sonriendo de esa manera tan encantadora como siempre? Eran tantas preguntas las que vinieron a mi mente que de pronto sentí la necesidad de obtener respuestas con urgencia.

Mi distracción por Claire fue tanta que pase por alto la desviación de la calle que me llevaría al trabajo de Ingrid, y tenía que avanzar cien metros para poder llegar al retorno. Normalmente una distracción de esta clase me hubiese cabreado sin duda, en cambio, me encontraba sonriendo como idiota mirando por el parabrisas, pensando en esa chica pelirroja. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

El tráfico se había despejado un poco y aceleré dejando atrás el retorno, saqué mi teléfono celular de uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones y comencé a buscar entre los contactos, importándome muy poco si llevar el celular en las manos mientras conducía probablemente me haría acreedor de una multa de tránsito. Después de unos segundos de búsqueda encuentro su nombre y me dispongo a realizar una llamada.

-Ojalá y siga conservando el mismo número.- Dije en voz alta rogando al cielo poder contactarla.

De repente escucho su voz en el auricular y siento un pequeño hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¡Hola Claire, soy Leon! He estado pensando en ti y me preguntaba si podía pasar por ti al trabajo y ya sabes, salir a cenar. Claro siempre y cuando no arruine tus planes de hoy. –

Espero con ansiedad su respuesta ante la impulsiva invitación de un tipo que prácticamente se había olvidado de ella por tanto tiempo, mientras grito para mis adentros que diga que sí y al final, no puedo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta.

-Perfecto, paso por ti en diez minutos. Hasta entonces.-

Termino la llamada y coloco el celular en la guantera del coche sin poder contenerme a sonreír ante mi inesperado triunfo, sintiéndome más que satisfecho de que Claire no me hubiese rechazado cuando había más de una razón para que lo hiciera.

Cambie la ruta de mi destino original y ahora me dirigía hacia las oficinas de Terra Save a recoger a mi amiga de su trabajo sintiéndome repentinamente feliz y emocionado de volver a ver a Claire, la última mujer con la que pensaba tener una cita hoy. Era una sensación muy similar a cuando la chica más linda de la universidad acepta salir contigo después de tantos ruegos. Me sentía como un jovenzuelo estúpido e inexperto, pero estaba bien. Después de todo, quién asegura que uno no puede enamorarse de una mujer que además de ser bella, su mejor cualidad es ser tu mejor amiga.


End file.
